


A Patch of Wildflowers

by KattheSinisterAce



Series: The Nervous Mando Named Tari Novhret [24]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Republic Commando Series - Karen Traviss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 04:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5192885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KattheSinisterAce/pseuds/KattheSinisterAce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tari goes to visit Darman.</p><p>This takes place in the same AU as Deep in the Forest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Patch of Wildflowers

“Darman!” The small grey-furred rabbit shouted happily upon poking her head up above the grass and seeing the ram. 

“Oh, hello Tari.” he replied, leaning down as she came near so she could nuzzle him in greeting. “I trust you’ve been well.”

She nodded. “Staying mostly with Niner and Wyndel.”

He gave a huff. “I don’t much like that wolf, nor do I trust him. You should be careful around him, Tari.”

She paused to think it over before sighing. “He seems to like me, so I don’t think he’ll do anything to me, but…alright.”

Darman sighed as well. “Ah, that’s good.”

Tari perked up suddenly. “Hey, do you wanna go find some wildflowers to munch on? There’s a nice patch I saw just a bit further up the mountain.”

“Sure.” He gave a huffing laugh of amusement when Tari bounced up and darted off ahead of him.

**Author's Note:**

> Tari Novhret can be found at nervousmando.tumblr.com  
> The absolutely wonderful Darman she interacts with can be found at existential-crisis1136


End file.
